


Sweet Thing

by LaurelBranch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Newt Scamander, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smitten Original Percival Graves, little bit of breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelBranch/pseuds/LaurelBranch
Summary: The configuration the sheets were put in were sort of circular, with a space in the middle for him to lie down. Looking at it now, it almost resembled a bird's nes--Oh.Oh God.Newt closed his eyes. He now felt stupid for no realising it earlier. It wasn't abird's nest,sure, but it was most certainly a nest.Hisnest. The one he made for hisapproachingheat.He felt nauseous. Then he felt giddy.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 361
Collections: Fantastic Beasts and where to find them





	Sweet Thing

Newt woke up hot, the late afternoon sun shining through the windows of his bedroom. It didn't look like he had slept for long, and he most definitely didn't feel better than when he went to sleep, the ache was still there and he felt now more restless. He sat up in the bed with difficulty, the sheets pooling around him. Newt hadn't realized there were so many of them, but now he vaguely recalled taking them out of the wardrobe and piling them up in the bed before laying down in the haze of a sleep potion. 

His head throbbed. _Maybe it's just dehydration_ , he thought. He definitely was thirsty. It wouldn't be the first time Newt got so caught up with his work to the point of forgetting about proper self care, not remembering to drink water since yesterday was not a unlikely scenario. It drove Percival insane, getting home to Newt feeling a little faint because he hadn't eaten the whole day. _I just have to get some water._

Newt got to his feet and began the arduous walk to the kitchen, holding on to the walls while he got down the stairs, his stomach cramping, before finally leaning against the counter in the kitchen, in front of the tap. He reached for the cabinet and took a glass, filling it up with water and gulping it down. 

Newt, again, didn't feel much better. It seemed like it wasn't dehydration after all. He was almost ready to admit he was probably sick.

_It's okay, Percy is going to be here soon_ , he assures himself, casting a time charm, _I'm just going to drink a Pepper Up and wait for him_.

Newt put the cup in the sink, and turned to make the grueling journey back to the bedroom. He cursed the too big house, not for the first time. He would've preferred somewhere smaller to live after the wedding, without the dozens of rooms and flourish. It does have a gorgeous forest in the property though, with lots of space for his beasts, and a spacious observatory, that Newt made into his working place. And besides, it was a wedding gift from Percival's family, so it'd be very rude to refuse living there. 

Still, Newt whispered all the curse words he knew while climbing the ostentatious stairs.

He sighed with relief when he reached the bedroom door, stopping for a moment to catch his breath, before walking painfully to the _en suite_. Newt paused in front of the bathroom counter and looked at himself in the mirror. He was flushed and sweating, his copper curls pasting on the sides of his head, the blush on his face had descended to his collarbone, which was hot to the touch. He had aches on his belly and head, and he felt overheated, sweating even between the cheeks of his arse.

He was now certain he wasn't fine. Newt took a breath and reached for the Pepper Up on the cabinet, drinking it down and watching the steam come out of his ears in the mirror. The pain was already fading a little. He turned back to the bedroom, stopping at the door frame of the _en suite_ , looking at the bed.

There really were a lot of blankets in it. Newt had mindlessly arranged them before laying down to sleep earlier this afternoon, when he started really feeling ill while feeding the recovering beasts he rescued. He hadn't even realised what he was doing.

The configuration the sheets were put in were sort of circular, with a space in the middle for him to lie down. Looking at it now, it almost resembled a bird's nes-- 

Oh.

_Oh God._

Newt closed his eyes. He now felt stupid for no realising it earlier. It wasn't a _bird's nest,_ sure, but it was most certainly a nest. _His_ nest. The one he made for his _approaching_ _heat_.

He felt nauseous. Then he felt giddy. He couldn't believe his heat had finally come. It was late, after all.

Omegas usually have their heat at 19, by then their family had secured a suitor for them, since it was dangerous and cruel to let a Omega suffer through their heat without an Alpha.

For Newt, Percival Graves had been that suitor. The auror was the son of a Newt's father's long term friend and had been thoroughly analyzed and interviewed after being considered for the position of Newt's future husband.

Newt had only seen him in person twice before the marriage: once, on a dinner, when Percival was still under the scrutiny of Newt's family, and one last time when he was accepted and brought to formally meet Newt, in which they had their first proper conversation. After that they exchanged only letters across the Atlantic, with Percival being in America and Newt in Britain, until Newt was 19 years old and ready for marriage.

By then, they were both already smitten.

Still, Newt was almost 20 and was yet to have his first heat. _Until now_ , he thought, feeling the most-certainly-not-sweat-wetness between the cheeks of his arse.

He cast another time charm and looked at the hours on the translucent clock. Percival would be home soon. He just had to lie down again and wait.

* * *

"Newt, I'm home!"

Percival took off his coat and let it float to the hooks on the entrance hall. The stress of the day already giving way to the sweet anticipation of seeing Newt again. After having multiple aurors to guide, a pile of paperwork to fill and an incident involving a runaway prisoner, Percival was eager to simply sit down with Newt on his arms and a cup of tea on hand. Perhaps Newt could read him something.

He waited for Newt to respond or for the soft sounds of barefoot feet on the mahogany floor while taking off his boots. When none came, he called again.

"Newt?"

Percival walked through the living room, looking for him. Newt was probably in the observatory, where he told Percival he spent most of his day. Percival had redecorated the whole room for Newt, wanting his wife to have a place where he felt comfortable in the grand family mansion Percival's family insisted they live. _And Newt, unsurprisingly, had swiftly populated the room with his menagerie,_ Percival shaked his head fondly. 

He went up the stairs and was taking a breath to call for Newt again when he smelled it. 

The sweetest scent his nose had ever captured. Coming from the bedroom.

Percival knew immediately what that meant. He mentally remade the plans for the night.

Percival pushed the ajar door open slowly, entering the room silently. Newt was laying on his side, turned away from Percival.

The sweet thing looked desperate. His soft curls were damp and his body was slick with sweat. His neck and ears were dark pink. He had his arm reaching behind him with three fingers in his hole, while he humped a pillow placed between his thighs, his other hand grabbing firmly the sheets.

Percival noticed the amount of blankets on the bed and almost growled in pleasure. His darling omega had made them a nest.

Newt caught his scent and turned to look at Percival, as he approached the bed, undressing himself. Newt whined lowly and turned his body, one of his creamy legs in the air, his fingers still moving. His little omega cock was hard against his navel, almost purple. Percival wondered how many times Newt's come already, the white smears staining Newt's belly and the abandoned pillow.

"Percy… I'm so… c'mere, _oh_ … please", He begged. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth open as he panted, little sounds coming out. " _Please_ "

Percival couldn't resist any longer. "Oh, sweetheart. Are you hungry for me?" Percival finally took off his underpants, climbing on the bed and stroking his cock. He closed his fingers around the base, already feeling his knot forming.

"Yes, so mu- _ah_ … _please_ ". Newt moaned, his bitten-red lips opening wide as he found his sweet spot. "I'm- _oh god_ … burning… Percy". Newt's leg trembled in the air.

Percival firmed one forearm on the mattress on the side of Newt's head to lean over and lick Newt's neck, tasting the sweat on the red skin. Newt whimpered. "Let me take care of you, doll", Percival whispered. 

Newt whimpered again, louder, " _Yes_ ". Percival's cock throbbed.

Percival's other hand slid through Newt's chest, pinching one of his tender nipples, before continuing down his belly. He reached his omega's pretty cock, rubbing it a little, watching the poor thing squirm and moan. Newt was so very sensitive. Continuing down, Percival squeezed Newt's little balls, before pressing on his perineum. The Omega arched off the bed, gasping. Percival chuckled. He was sucking dark bruises on Newt's pretty neck- where he hopefully would bite by the end of this heat-, his mouth descending to his collarbone.

When he at last arrived in his wife's wet hole, Percival growled lowly at the feeling of Newt's nimble hand moving in and out. He pulled out the fingers in there and rubbed roughly at the soaked pucker.

" _Oh… Percy_ ", Newt moaned thickly, his mouth filled with saliva.

Percival pressed his fingers inside at the same time as he bit lightly on one nipple. They slid in easily, Newt was so very wet, his slick staining the sheets below him. Percival found his prostate and began massaging it, capturing the sound scaping Newt's red mouth with his own.

They finally parted with a wet gasp, a string of saliva connecting them. Percival removed his fingers from the tight hole and brought them to his mouth, tasting Newt's sweet nectar. He moaned around the fingers, while Newt stared at him with a dazed look, blush flaming on his cheeks, all the way down to his chest, rising and falling with his irregular breaths. His eyes were omega's gold.

Percival turned to lay on his back, coaxing Newt above him, straddling his thighs, his little cock dripping on Percival's navel.

Though they both had used his hands and mouths on each other, it would be the first time his darling Omega would take his cock. After their marriage, they had saved Newt's virginity to his first heat, as per tradition (a fact that didn't stop Percival from ripping several orgasms from his sweet wife), therefore, they had to be careful. 

"Sit yourself on my cock, sweetheart". Newt mewled softly, shivering.

His Omega took Percival's cock in his trembling hand and positioned it, the spurting head sliding over the slick. He lowered himself slowly, taking inch by inch of Percival's dick into his opened hole.

"Yeah, that's it, darling. Nice and slow"

" _Percy-_ "

Percival held his lover's hips, keeping him steady, guiding Newt, as he filled him up. By the time Newt's ass hit Percival's thighs, Newt was a moaning mess, sweat dripping off his smooth, flushed skin and carefully rocking his hips as he got used to Percival's girth.

Newt went up and down as much as he could on Percival's cock, leaning on his hands on Percival's chest, his expression blissed out. His ruddy, wet curls bouncing with him. But soon, it wasn't enough.

"Please, Percy… Alpha- _ah_ … _please_ , let me… _oh god_ "

"What do you want, darling?" Percival smoothed his hands on Newt's hips.

" _Percy_ ". He gave a hard shove, ripping a groan out of Percival.

"You want me to fuck you, sweet thing? Say it to me" 

"Please… fu- fuck m- me… please, Percy… _ah_ … _fuck me_ ". 

Percival growled lowly. "Of course, dear."

Percival flipped them around, getting Newt below him with his back on the mattress, holding his legs in the air. He thrust his hips hard in Newt, who let out a guttural sound of pleasure. 

" _Oh… Yes!_ "

"I knew you'd like it hard. I knew it. _Oh, doll_ "

Percival drove his hips repeatedly on his Omega, already feeling his knot expanding and catching on Newt's rim. 

Newt's moans grew louder and more frantic until his climax, his small cock spurting on his chest. Percival groaned as Newt's hole tightened around his cock. Until Newt relaxed on the bed, shivering with the aftershocks.

Percival grabbed Newt's thighs harder thrusts getting irregular as his orgasm neared, his knot becoming more difficult to pull out. Until finally it catched, locking them up, and Percival spurted inside Newt, his mind filled with thoughts of breeding his sweetheart.

Percival at last loosened his muscles, laying on his back and arranging Newt on top of him. The Omega was almost purring.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?", Percival asked gently.

"Yes. Tired now.", came the soft, sleepy answer.

They fell asleep that way.

* * *

Newt was in heaven and in hell at the same time. His body felt like a bruise, pulsing and sensitive, his heart hammering against his chest.

He was laying face down on his nest, trying to get friction from the mattress for his cock. He didn't know how many times he had come, but the last times he spurted had been dry. Almost painfully so.

Percival was on his stomach between Newt's spread thighs, lapping at his slick hole, two fingers rubbing his prostate. Percival's skilled tongue was alternating between massaging the skin around his fingers and inserting it alongside them. Newt was whining softly, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Newt's heat was nearing the end now, after 3 days of desperate fucks and sleepy knottings. He was certain he'd had sweated off all the water from his body if it wasn't for Percy. The dear man had kept Newt very well hydrated and fed, hand-feeding him plates of fruits and cheese between fucks, when Newt was too out of it in lust.

Now, the sex was happening more out of want than of need, with Percival taking his time to properly enjoy his Omega.

"That's it doll, you look absolutely gorgeous on my fingers." Percy moaned against Newt's pucker, scissoring said fingers.

Newt was gripping his sheets tightly, head lost in lust. He was getting even more desperate.

"Please, Percy… _fuck me_ already"

Percival chuckled under his breath. "So impatient". But he at last rose to his knees, licking the expanse of Newt's back. "I'm going to give you what you want, darling", he murmured when he reached Newt's ear, biting softly on the lobe.

Percy pushed out his fingers and positioned his cock with his hand, pressing on the soaked hole, before finally entering Newt. The Omega felt as if his body was burning, his hole a sore after so many rounds, but still welcoming Percy in it. He came again, and even the pain of the too much stimulation was pleasurable in the ends of his heat.

Percival was moving his hips slowly, giving long and deep thrusts that Newt felt on his ribcage, eager sounds coming out of his mouth, as Percy whispered sweet nothings to him.

His body gave one long throb as Percy's knot catched, his hole milking it desperately.

"Oh _God,_ sweetness. So good, so good" Percy groaned, licking and rasping his teeth on Newt's neck. Newt was incapable of forming words.

Percival growled at the tightening hole, his mind half feral. He closed his mouth around a spot on Newt's throat and _bit_. Breaking the skin. Newt howled, his little cock twitching in another orgasm. He was certain he lost consciousness for a while.

When Newt woke up again, Percy's knot was deflating and he could hear him speaking softly to Newt, telling him how good he was, how perfect he felt, how he was the most precious Omega.

Newt's heat had finally broken it seemed, and he now felt the mixture of sweat and slick and come all over his skin.

"Let's get you to a bath, doll" Percy whispered in Newt's ear. Newt nodded wordlessly.

Percival took Newt, still wrapped in a blanket, on a bridal hold and walked to the _en suite_ , letting Newt down on the toilet seat while he prepared the bath with wandless magic.

"How are you feeling?" Percival asked while he worked.

"I'm fine. Tired". Newt put one hand on his belly. "Ravenous"

Percy laughed. "We're going to get some food into you after the cleaning, don't worry, sweet".

"Okay". Newt pushed the blanket more firmly on his body. The bathroom was cool.

"Come on", Percival said when he finished preparing the water. Newt abandoned his sheet and climbed in the bath with Percy, sitting with his back to him, pressed against his chest. The water was divine.

Percy cleaned Newt gently, passing his hands through his body and healing the sore parts. He pressed a kiss on the mating bite on Newt's neck. Newt turned his head to look at him and smiled softly. Percy kissed his bitten-red mouth.

Despite all the frenziness and aches, Newt couldn't wait for his next heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://laurel-branch.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
